Laugh to the Temple
by AnakinsOnlyAngel
Summary: When Daisy gets no attention or love at home, she must find some in the Jedi. How can she do this? By laughing. She laughs herself to the Temple. (R&R please)
1. Meet Terania

Daisy Terania was a very pretty girl. But she had no friends.  
  
With her short, curly auburn hair, and pale blue eyes, you would think she'd have more friends.  
  
But Daisy simply didn't WANT friends. She was very small, petite, but boy, was she a tough cookie! And she had quite a temper.  
  
Many people had tried to befriend her, but Daisy just pushed them away. She had her friends, her Star Wars action figures.  
  
Most people thought she was weird, because she carried her three favourite action figures in her pockets, and because of the thin, auburn plait hanging behind her right ear, The braid was longer than the rest of her hair, it was her three year old Padawan braid.  
  
  
  
As Daisy sat in algebra class, she doodled an extraordinarily realistic picture of Anakin in her sketchbook.  
  
Her teacher, Mr. Jeirs, was calling on random students to do a homework problem on the board. Daisy, as usual, hadn't done her homework.  
  
"Daisy, do number twelve on the board." Mr. Jeirs instructed.  
  
She didn't look up. Why should she? He hadn't called her by her name.  
  
"Daisy!" He repeated, walking over to her.  
  
Her eyes remained on her art, and her pencil never stopped moving.  
  
He reached over, and grabbed her sketchbook, causing her to mess up. "Daisy, do number twelve!"  
  
She glared at him, "How many times do I have to tell you people? Call me Terania!"  
  
She reached for her drawing, but Mr. Jeirs held it out of reach. "Daisy, I don't call Sierra 'Terania,' nor will I you!"  
  
Daisy stood up, angrily, "I am not my sister!" then she launched her 4'9" frame into the air, snatching her sketchbook back. She packed it into her book bag, and fled the room.  
  
Once she had escaped her prison of algebra class, she fled to the girl's room, and ran into the handicapped stall.  
  
Once she was there, she sat on the floor, and took her action figures out. Then, Daisy began to laugh.  
  
She laughed, and laughed.  
  
She laughed until her action figures became realistic.  
  
She laughed until her surroundings became the Jedi Temple.  
  
She laughed until she became Terania. 


	2. Enter Sierra

Daisy had a decent home. Well, her twin sister, Sierra, did.  
  
Daisy and Sierra were fraternal twins. They had the same auburn coloured hair, but Sierra was a bit taller, and she had longer, straight hair.  
  
Sierra also had bright green eyes, which went nicely with her freckles.  
  
The two hated each other, and were constantly fighting.  
  
Both were in 9th grade, Sierra was a straight A student. She had never seen a B.  
  
Daisy, well, she mainly got F's, with an occasional D, but she always got an A in art.  
  
Sierra was on the honour roll. She did cheerleading, and was student body president.  
  
Daisy Was in no clubs, and never participated in pep rallies.  
  
Their parents were proud of Sierra, but they never really acknowledged any of Daisy's talent. Such as art, and the fact that her IQ was higher than genius.  
  
So with no one to turn to, Daisy became lost in the Star Wars galaxy, and the ways of the Jedi.  
  
  
  
Daisy smiled as she stood up and viewed her surroundings. Sure enough, she was in the Jedi Temple!  
  
She was home!  
  
She was Terania!  
  
There was nothing in the world as exuberant as feeling the Force flow through everything.  
  
"Oh, Terania!" She heard someone say.  
  
She turned around to see her Master, Ominarrah Boitlynne. "Master!" Terania squealed, running to embrace the green Twi'Lek.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you, Padawan! Good thing you're here, we're needed in front of the Council."  
  
Terania smiled. She was finally where she belonged.  
  
  
  
Sierra was typing a report up in English, when she got called into Mr. Jeirs' class. With a groan, she obligated.  
  
"What has Daisy gotten herself into this time?" she wondered to herself as she reached the room, and poked her head in.  
  
"You called?" she queried sweetly.  
  
"Sierra! Yes, I wanted to talk to you about Daisy."  
  
Sierra sighed, "What has my sister gotten her self into this time?" than she turned to the class, "Stop staring! I know she's a freak, but she's my sister."  
  
The class laughed.  
  
"Now, Daisy is not a freak! She is just. unique." Mr. Jeirs retorted.  
  
"We all know she's a freak. You don't have to stick up for my baby sister. She has her 'Jedi!' Now, what'd you call me here for?" Her patience was shrinking.  
  
"Well, Sierra, your sister ran off again."  
  
  
  
While Daisy was in the Jedi Temple, anyone else would just see her staring, unblinking, unmoving.  
  
It was happening more often, and it was getting harder to wake her up. Though she would never admit it, Sierra was worried about her twin.  
  
Their parents had yet to notice.  
  
/Why do they ignore her all the time?/ Sierra caught herself thinking.  
  
/Why doesn't she just try harder? Her IQ is above mine, there is no reason she shouldn't try./  
  
Little did they know, she had too much Jedi business to worry about schoolwork. 


End file.
